El confidente
by HorizonteSinFin
Summary: El confidente os relatará todos los chismes que ocultan nuestros queridos habitantes de Storybrooke... ¿Cuál será la identidad de este extraño personaje? Descúbrelo...
1. Capítulo primero: Funhouse

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: FUNHOUSE**

_This used to be a Funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

¿Y quién mejor que un loco como yo para ser el maestro de ceremonias del espectáculo que se está montando en todo Storybrooke?

¿Qué quién diablos soy? ¡JA! No os lo voy a decir tan fácilmente… además, ¿a quién le importa? Lo único que os puedo decir es que soy uno de los pocos que os pueden hacer ver que este pueblo cada vez está más de capa caída. ¡Señoras y señores, Storybrooke está ardiendo! No, es broma, pero algo de razón tengo.

La locura se está haciendo muy popular por momentos en este pueblucho. Vale, diréis que aquí el loco soy yo, a parte del cartógrafo pirado que vive a las afueras, pero lo mío ya viene de fábrica. Lo que se está cociendo aquí es muy pero que muy interesante… y morboso.

Sí, me gustan los cotilleos y chismes… se puede decir que soy uno de los colaboradores habituales del periódico del genio pelota (pobre, el perrito faldero de la ex alcaldesa jajajaj…). Así que, en parte, gracias a mi astucia y poco pudor, he hecho correr rumores sobre secretos que los habitantes de esta ciudad guardan con mucho recelo.

Pero vamos a lo que he venido a contaros… ¿pero cómo decirlo en pocas palabras? Durante los últimos días han pasado tantísimas cosas, que no sé por dónde empezar. Lo mejor será explicároslo desde cuando se rompió la maldición… sí, desde ahí… buena idea… (vale, sí, hablo conmigo mismo ¿algún problema?)

Un buen día, sin comerlo ni beberlo, paseando por la calle mayor, una onda expansiva me tiró de espaldas y me hizo acordarme de todo mi pasado… ¡¿Pero qué c…jones manda a la rubia aspirante a sheriff a hacer eso?! Con lo feliz que era en Storybrooke, sin acordarme de la vida miserable que he vivido… Pero bueno, parecía que a la gente le hacía ilusión eso de acordarse de que eran princesitas y principitos, con churumbeles incluidos. Lo malo es que para algunos las hijas tendrán la menopausia antes que sus propias madres… (sí, ahí le has dao… me refiero a la happy family). Madre mía, ¡qué panorama!

Y para colmo, después de ese espantoso momento, me encuentro que nos viene un ¿tsunami morado?...no, una tormenta morada hacia nosotros. Aunque eso estaba claro que era cosa de Regina o del brujo cascarrabias. Nada, que me encuentro que de un día para otro, mi vida corriente y vulgar, pero vida al fin y al cabo, se convierte en un total caos.

Si no estaba ya deprimido de antemano, ya lo que me ocurrió el otro día fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Fui como de costumbre a Granny's a desayunar y mientras me tomaba mi coca cola y mi trozo de pizza (Ruby dice que eso no tiene que ser sano…), entró una chica muy guapa que no había visto nunca. Y para que os deis cuenta, eso era muuuuuuuuuuyy raro, ya que conocía hasta el gato del vecino de la abuela del amigo de la hija del loco, que a su vez es amiga del hijo raro de la reina.

Total, que se sentó cerca de mí y cuando Ruby le fue a atender, no tenía ni idea de nada de nada… ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no sabe que son unas patatas fritas?... ¡Cómo está la genteee! Después ya me di cuenta que la pobre es que no rige bien de la cabeza. Y os cuento por qué.

Después de que se marchara, habiéndose tomado tres litros de té helado (qué me pregunto qué vejiga debe tener la chavala para aguantar sin ir al baño después de eso…), me quedé allí leyendo el periódico y poniendo la oreja a la conversación de teléfono de la abuelita. Vale, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que os estoy contando, pero es que la señora no paraba de decir "cariñín" a la persona con la que estaba hablando… ¿Geppetto tal vez?... A este paso, el motero tendrá madrastra también.

En fin, que me quede a comer también allí, unas tortitas y un batido de vainilla (… sí, no me alimento como una persona normal…) cuando entran el tullido y ken (sin su Barbie morena, que estaba de acampada con su hija, gracias a Jeff airlines). ¡Qué curiosidad que estaban buscando a la chica de antes! Cuando se fueron, me dirigí a la abuelita que había estado escuchando la conversación (igual que yo):

-Granny, ¡oye! ¿Es verdad lo que acabo de oír?

-¿El qué? Yo no he escuchado nada…estaba limpiando la encimera -dijo excusándose.

Alcé una ceja y le miré esperando a que contestara.

-Vale, sí. Me has pillado. Desde luego, ¡pobre chica! Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-No, pobre chica por estar con el viejales. ¡La pobre no está bien del coco! Debería salir con alguien de su edad… -le miré un momento- …como tu abuelita, que sales con Geppetto ¿no? Eso está muy bien. Sois de la misma quinta ¿no?

Granny me miró con cara de asombro y empezó a hinchársele una vena del cuello… Eso no era buena señal. Pero como me hacía gracia lo colorada que se estaba poniendo, quise ponerle a prueba y ver lo que pasaba.

-Oye, una cosa antes de irme. Ruby ha cambiado de estilista ¿no es cierto? Está muy guapa... aunque no creo que el que vaya ahora más recatada vestida haga olvidar que le hayamos visto todos hasta las entretelas.

Ahí ya me pasé, debo reconocerlo, pero es que me sigo riendo de la cara que puso Granny. Se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas y se tiró de cabeza encima del mostrador para poder atraparme. Pero salí huyendo de allí. Lo bueno es que creo que no se lo contó a la loba, porque de momento no me he convertido en fiambre.

Bueno, en definitiva, que estoy cada vez peor y más en materia amorosa porque menos yo hasta el "bastones" tiene novia guapa.

Os iba a contar la aparición de un zombie en las caballerizas, la muerte y resurrección del psicólogo alias "Grillo" y el accidente que hubo ayer a la noche con un forastero, un pirata, el cocodrilo y su novia… pero ahora no puedo… la abuelita me ha pillado infraganti en la cocina de la cafetería mangando donuts… así que sintiéndolo mucho, os dejo.

¡Espero tener pronto más chismes que contaros! ¿A qué soy un amor de persona? *se ríe mientras se larga brincando después de escribir con kétchup en el escaparate de la tienda del señor Gold: ¡Condimento mágico… la viagra que te tomas tú!*

Firmado:

_El confidente… __**H.**_


	2. Capítulo segundo: No words - 1ª parte

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: No words**

_But what can I say about something that blows me away without it soundin' like another cliché?_

_From what I've seen and I've heard, when it comes to you, baby no, there are no, there are no words._

_There are no words._

_Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

He tenido un día muy movidito… ¿Qué se creen que soy? ¿El chico de los recados? Pues va a ser que no… Vale que cuando Regi era la alcaldesa, yo era el responsable de los festejos (¿podríamos llamarlo el puesto de concejal de juventud y tiempo libre?). Pero no teniendo a nadie en el cargo, ahora los encargados del cotarro son la parejita de sheriff rubiales. Así que las quejas a ellos…

El pueblo se está viniendo abajo y algunos sólo piensan en qué tengo pensado para el día de los enamorados. ¡Y encima eso! Me hacen acordarme que yo no tengo con quién celebrar ese día… ¡Malditos pueblerinos! Pero me da igual, el 14 de febrero estaré demasiado ocupado organizando el evento como para darme cuenta de la situación en la que estoy: esto es, que no me como un rosco.

Sí, así es, al final seguro que me toca pringar y ocuparme de organizar el día. Los charmines me vendrán y se arrodillarán ante mí suplicándome que me ocupe de ello. Y allí estaré yo, espléndido y temible a la vez, riéndome como un psicópata y haciéndolos sufrir (soy muy teatrero)… pero al final aceptaré, como buen ciudadano que soy (o que aparento ser jejeje).

Y os preguntaréis… ¿y cómo ha llegado éste a ser el organizador de las fiestas? Buena pregunta lector/a! Pues principalmente porque soy el cantante del grupo local, "Savage mind". Tocamos todas las noches en The Rabbit Hole, de nueve a doce de la noche.

Bueno, total que entre que soy el "cabecilla" del grupo y que entre una cosa y otra, siempre nos ocupábamos de amenizar las fiestas, Regi me pidió si podía encargarme siempre de ello y viendo los panolis con los que se rodea, pues me dio pena y acepté el cargo. ¡Diablos, no sé que me habría fumado ese día para aceptarlo!

Después de haberme desahogado con vosotr s sobre la gente pesada que hay por estos lares, os cuento mi visita al hospital en misión de recopilar información confidencial para el periódico. Ya os mencioné anteriormente que hubo un accidente la otra noche ¿verdad? Pues después de enterarme de algunos detalles de lo más escabrosos, me dirigí al centro con ganas de parlotear.

Anduve por el hospital como Pedro por su casa y me sorprendió que estuviéramos casi todo el pueblo allí metido… que cotilla es la gente… (¡Mira quién habla!). Después de mucho rebuscar, al final encontré a la persona que estaba buscando.

-Holaaa… -dije mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo el pirata mientras intentaba recostarse mejor en la cama.

-Un amigo… sólo quiero que me respondas a unas preguntas. ¿Puedo sentarme? –dije mientras señalaba la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

-Te diría que no… pero supongo que harás lo que te de la real gana… -levantó una ceja y me sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Exacto! Veo que nos vamos a entender a la perfección –saqué mi libreta de notas y un boli después de haberme acomodado en la silla-. Veamos, capitán, si Archie no está muerto, ¿De quién es el cadáver que reposa en la tumba del psicólogo? Porque está bastante claro que lo mató la "muy querida" Cora… y otra cuestión en la que seguro estáis involucrados: ha habido la desaparición de un pescador hace muy poco. ¿Qué habéis hecho con él? ¿O debo suponer que es él el fiambre del ataúd?

-El pescador no es el que descansa en la tumba de Grillo. Aunque no creo que tarde mucho en pasar a mejor vida, una merluza de ese tamaño no suele tarda mucho en ser atrapada. -Intentaba colocarse bien en la cama pero las esposas y las costillas rotas le impedían hacer muchos movimientos-. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es el desafortunado que acabó bajo tierra… eso deberías preguntárselo a Cora.

-Interesante… -le miré a los ojos con el ceño fruncido durante un rato mientras, absorto, me daba golpecitos con el boli en la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

-No, tranquilo. Tienes un aspecto sorprendentemente bueno para haber sido atropellado por un coche. Pero tengo una duda… ¿Qué eyeliner usas para conseguir destacar aún más esos ojazos?

Hook me miró sin saber si le estaba vacilando o era una pregunta seria.

-¿Qué es un eyeliner?

-JAJAJAJAJA…

POOMM

Alguien llevaba escuchándonos un buen rato detrás de la puerta y acababa de caerse de bruces al suelo.

-¿Espiando, Christine? –dije riéndome un poco del tortazo que se había dado la chica contra el suelo.

Fui donde la pelirroja y le ayude a levantarse mientras ella se cubría la cara avergonzada por la situación.

-No me llames así… mi nombre es Ariel… -dijo mirando al ojazos abriendo un poco los dedos que cubrían su cara.

El pobre pirata estaba flipando un poco, así que decidí dejarle descansar por el momento.

-Te dejo, colega. –Agarré a Ariel por el brazo y la saqué de la habitación.- Y ten cuidado con fans locas como ésta. Porque como se te tiren encima, no se te van a curar las costillas en mucho tiempo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, recibes golpes por todas partes y sigues ahí tan pancho… Parece que es difícil acabar contigo… no serás también Terminator ¿no?

Me miró como si fuera el Sombrerero en el día internacional del té (¿a eso le llamas chiste?... vale, ha sido muy malo), así que me despedí, cerré la puerta y miré a la chica intentando no partirme de risa.

-No te rías… sólo pasaba por aquí y eché un vistazo. Lo que pasa es que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y claro… pasa… pues eso… -se puso roja de nuevo.- Pero es que se parece tanto a mi príncipe… ayyyy…

En ese momento vi a lo lejos como Emma se acercaba a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos.

-No estaréis molestándolo ¿verdad?

-No, tranquila… en realidad Ariel está aquí para espantar a las moscas lejos del "pupas" de tu novio. Va ser su vigilante día y noche.

-¿Novio? –preguntó la sirenita.

-No es mi novio… y gracias por tu ayuda, Christine. Porque voy a estar unos días fuera y no quiero que se echen encima de Hook por haber dejado sin memoria a Belle.

-¿Fuera?... Claro, como aquí la amiga puede largarse cuando le plazca… –le comenté divertido.

-Mmmm… no te pienso contar nada, metomentodo –nos miró a Ariel y a mí con cara de enfurruñada y se fue.- Adiós.

-No soy Christine… -dijo enfadada la pelirroja. Después me miró a los ojos y me señaló-. ¿Por qué me has metido en este lio, sinvergüenza?

-Encima que te brindo la posibilidad de poder espiarle día y noche sin que nadie te mire mal…jajaja…Me voy. Tengo asuntos que atender. Chao!

Ariel me despidió con la mano y con un "gracias".

Cuando me disponía a salir del hospital, alguien con un olfato lobuno me interceptó por el camino.

-¿No deberías estar en el hostal?

Me di la vuelta y allí estaban Ruby y Whale mirándome, una con cara de loba hambrienta de sangre de un servidor y el otro con una expresión de "lo siento amigo, pero te va a caer una buena…".

-jejeje… ehh… ahora mismo me disponía a ir hacia allí, Ruby… por cierto, Doc, ahora que te encuentro… toma, un regalo por tu buen trabajo de anoche –saqué de mi mochila un bulto un poco mal empaquetado y se lo entregué con una sonrisa en la cara.

Whale abrió el paquete ilusionado pero al ver su contenido me miró sin entender nada:

-¿Unos manguitos?

-Sí… como me enteré que ayer quisiste suicidarte tirándote al mar en el muelle, pensé que te vendría de perlas un flotador o unos manguitos para que aprendas a nadar… -Los dos me miraron con cara de pasmados, sin saber que decir-. … Además, ahora que POR FIN os habéis dignado a reconocer lo que sentís el uno por el otro, espero no veros deprimidos ¿Ok?

-… ¿Reconocer lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?... –dijo Ruby mirando al doctor.

-Ah, ¿es que todavía no lo habéis hecho? Vaaa… no tardareis en hacerlo, seguro –guiñándoles un ojo me largué de allí cual Cupido después de haber cumplido su misión.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Capítulo segundo: No words - 2ª parte

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: No words**

_But what can I say about something that blows me away without it soundin' like another cliché?_

_From what I've seen and I've heard, when it comes to you, baby no, there are no, there are no words._

_There are no words._

_Yeah I swear this much is true, there ain't no word in this world that describes you._

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Sé que tenéis una pregunta que os reconcome por dentro y no es otra que… ¿Por qué debería estar yo en el hostal si me estaba escapando de Granny?

Pues para responderos a esa duda tendré que retroceder en el tiempo hasta el día en que el principito se echó a dormir. Puede ser que tuviera envidia de su familia porque duermen a pierna suelta (ventajas de ser miembros del club de los dormilones...Emma, ándate con ojo…), o porque tenía miedo de que su nieto volviera a tener sueños calientes con una desconocida.

La cuestión es que la curiosidad me pudo y entré en la tienda de Gold a indagar sobre el tema:

-¿Cucú? ¿Hay alguien en casa? –me puse a toquetear los objetos.

-Ejemmm… -carraspeó Rumpelstiltskin mientras aparecía por la puerta de la trastienda-. Haz el favor de marcharte… la tienda está cerrada.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por el cartel? –señalé a la puerta- pero si todo el mundo se lo pasa por el forro… yo solo sigo la tradición. Pensaba que lo tenías como decorativo –me reí.

-Gold, ¿quién es? –dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la habitación de la que había salido el melenas.

-Hombreee… pero si está mi querida ex jefa! –pasé al lado de Rumpy mientras éste me echaba una mirada siniestra y entré en la trastienda. Allí me encontré a Regina y a Nolan tumbado en un sofá.- ¡Así que es cierto! Ha caído en la maldición del sueño… -me acerqué para observarlo mejor- este chico pone morritos hasta dormido JAJAJA… ¿Cuándo le venció la modorra?

-Lleva así varias horas… -me respondió Regi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba al

"trajecitos".

-Ya veo… mmmm… lo tiene crudo el guaperas ¿eh? –me di media vuelta y les miré a los dos-.

¿Y qué plan estáis maquinando?... O es que esas miraditas que os echáis son de otra clase?

¿Tratos pecaminosos tal vez? –me estaba partiendo el culo internamente con las caras que ponían esos dos-. Tú sí que sabes montártelo bien, Rumpy. Las tienes a todas loquitas. Dime tu secreto… no seas roñoso.

En eso que otras dos personas aparecen sin previo aviso e interrumpen mi interrogatorio (si se le puede llamar así…porque no recibí ninguna respuesta). Gold puso cara de "por qué no habré cerrado la puerta" mientras les dejaba pasar.

-Traigo a Henry, que estaba deseoso de cuidar de su abuelo –dijo Granny mientras el niño sacaba de su mochila un libraco enorme y se sentaba al lado del rubio sobado.

En ese momento grité internamente mirando a la señora. No tenía escapatoria.

-Anda, ¡qué tarde es! Yo me piro. ¡Adiós!

- No tan rápido jovencito. Tú me vas a acompañar que tengo una tarea para ti… -la abuelita me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me sacó de allí mientras yo gritaba:

-Golddddd… ¿por qué no echaste el pestillooooooooooo?

Vale, después de contaros mi penoso momento, regresemos al momento en que salí del hospital y fui al hostal a encargarme del trabajito que me había endiñado la señora de la ballesta desde entonces.

Entorné la puerta de una de las habitaciones y miré a dentro:

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté.

-Sí… ¿Desde cuándo eres tan educado como para pedir permiso para entrar?

-Desde que traigo compañía… -comenté divertido mientras abría de par en par la puerta y nos vio el encamado a mi acompañante y a mí.

-¿Dónde está el oso? –dijo levantando una ceja la pelirroja.

-Ahí lo tienes. August, te presento a Dána. Dána, éste es August…

La chica se fue corriendo hacia él y se echó encima de la cama.

-Menos mal que no noto nada de cintura para abajo, porque te acabas de sentar encima de mis rodillas –dijo August mientras me miraba sin entender nada-. ¿A qué debo su compañía?

-¡Es verdad! No te lo había contado aún. A partir de ahora ella se quedara a las tardes contigo. Mi grupo echa en falta mi presencia en los ensayos… y tienen toda la razón. Ed se está volviendo más loco de lo que está. Tengo que ir ya sí o sí –me rasqué la nuca-. Fui a pedírselo a Virginia… por eso de que tú eres el oso Yogui y ella la guardabosques…jeje –levanté las cejas repetidas veces con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Sí, es verdad! –dijo animada Dána- pero yo me encontraba allí porque bueno, soy veterinaria y estaba hablando con Pocahontas –no le llaméis Virginia, no le gusta- porque había recibido una llamada anónima de que el forastero había atropellado un ciervo… Fui a preguntárselo a ella pero me dijo que no tenía constancia de aquello… Total, que él vino porque necesitaba a alguien para cuidar a un osito y ¡yo acepté encantada! Mi madre y mis hermanos se convirtieron uno vez en osos y me tocó cuidarlos. –le miró de cerca- … ¿Eres el oso Yogui?

En ese momento me estaba descojonando. A menuda había traído a cuidar al pecho lobo.

-…cabrón… -dijo August echando chispas por los ojos- ¡Sí, soy un oso y tengo dos patas de palo! No me fastidies…

Mérida se levantó y tocó con los nudillos las piernas de Pinocho. Puso cara de sorprendida.

-… ¿Eres pirata? ¿No conocerás a Hook, verdad? Dicen que es muy guapo –le miró algo avergonzada- Pero tú eres muy atractivo también… es que me vuelven loca los hombres peludos!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA…Dios, para, para, no puedo más! –dije secándome las lágrimas de los ojos-. August es Pinocho. Y se convirtió en madera porque no había magia en este mundo. Cuando el humo morado se disipó, Granny le encontró pululando por los alrededores buscando postales (creo que se le fue un poco la pinza, tendría termitas el pobre…) y lo trajo de vuelta a su habitación. Desde entonces le estamos cuidando y suministrándole una poción hecha con los polvos de hadas que se han podido conseguir para que vuelva a ser de carne y hueso.

-¿Y Marco por qué no te cuida? Es tu padre… -dijo la pelirroja.

August se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada y bajó la mirada.

-Según él no quiere que le vea así… Tú padre es un santo… no deberías tenerlo así… -dijo Granny entrando por la puerta llevando una bandeja con la comida para el patas de palo.- Por cierto, ¿y los donuts? ¿No eran para el enfermo? –me miró ceñuda.

-jejejeje… Abuelita, no te enfades conmigo. Sabes que cuido bien de él… lo que pasa es que tus raciones de comida son más pequeñas desde que hice cierto comentario… -tragué saliva-. Cambiando de tema. Dána, acuérdate de darle dos cucharadas de poción ahora en la comida y después en la cena… ¡Me voy! Cuida bien de él ¿de acuerdo?

-Siiiiii! –gritó agarrando a August del cuello, mientras éste se intentaba despegar de ella.

Por fin tenía unas horas libres antes de juntarme con los del grupo. Así que decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco. Y fue cuando la vi. Colocando flores de distintos colores en el escaparate de "Game of Thorns". Me senté en un banco para poderla observar mejor. Estaba tan guapa como siempre: su pelo, de un rubio que irradiaba como si reflejara la luz del sol, le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba una sudadera morada con unos vaqueros y unas all stars blancas. Siempre lleva algo morado y eso me encanta, porque es mi color preferido. Tenemos tantas cosas en común… Y después están esos ojos verdosos que me vuelven loco…

Se me estaría cayendo la baba o algo porque Leroy se me acercó y se sentó al lado dirigiendo la mirada a donde lo hacía yo.

-Te mola Ellen ¿eh? La veo un poco joven para ti, colega.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? –el enano me hizo volver a la realidad-. Pero si sólo nos llevamos 5 años… ¿Se me nota mucho?

Grumpy me sonrió y levantó las cejas, dejando muy claro cuál era la respuesta.

- ¿Tiene 22 años? Parece mucho más joven… ¿Sabes que lo dejó con Jim cuando se rompió la maldición? La veo muy triste desde entonces… Podrías ir a consolarla.

-No creo que esté triste por ese idiota… es un capullo, no me extraña que sea uno de los tres cerditos… Creo que está así por sus recuerdos del otro mundo –dije pensativo.

-¡Ya es verdad! ¿Dónde estará su enamorado?

Debí poner mala cara porque me miró e intentó animarme.

-¿Por qué no vas a donde ella y le pides salir?

-No creo que ella quiera salir con un tipo como yo… Es una princesa, toda una dama… y yo… pufff… un vagabundo.

-Pues igual si le invitaras a tomar espaguetis a la boloñesa a la luz de las velas surja el amor…jajajajaja

-Muy gracioso… -le dije enfurruñado.

Nos quedamos callados durante un tiempo mirándola como decoraba el escaparate con lirios y margaritas.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera Rapunzel… -dijo de repente Grumpy mientras se rascaba la perilla- como tiene el pelo tan corto.

-Eso es porque se lo cortó la hechicera… Esa bruja la dejó desamparada y encima dejo ciego a su príncipe… Aunque tampoco me puedo fiar mucho del cuento… -me pasé una mano por el cabello y me apoyé en el respaldo del banco-. Mi historia no es tan bonita como la han pintado esos de Disney... Ni creo que la de ella tampoco. No he visto por ninguna parte que tenga un camaleón de mascota.

Leroy giró la cara para mirarme a los ojos.

-… ¿Has visto la peli de Rapunzel?

-…mmm… -me puse colorado- …sí…

-… ¡Yo también! Jajajaja

Nos estábamos riendo a carcajada limpia cuando se nos acercó alguien sin enterarnos.

-¿De qué os reis?

Cuando miré a la recién llegada me volví a poner rojo como un tomate: era Ellen.

-Ehhh…

-¡Hola Ellen! Nada, aquí mi amigo y yo echándonos unas risas. Este tío es muy gracioso. Y su grupo de música es genial. ¿Has ido a escucharlos alguna vez?

-Sí, hace tiempo… pero ahora no salgo mucho por la noche… -me miró por un momento (y yo intentando no poner cara de idiota)- …es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…

-Pues un día de estos deberías tomarte un descanso y salir a divertirte con las chicas. Así podríais ir a The Rabbit Hole y oír cantar a este chaval.

-Sí, sí… -yo empanado mirándola sin poder decir más que monosílabos.

-Bueno, intentaré hacer lo que dices, Leroy. –Miró a la floristería, donde se encontraba Smee cargando unas cajas y llevándolas hacia el interior-. ¡Debo irme, chicos! ¡Adiós Leroy! ¡Adiós Hugo!

…

¡Dios! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar como una persona normal cuando está ella presente?

Os dejo de nuevo. Mi cabeza no responde correctamente… sólo me hace acordarme una y otra vez de mi patético balbuceo en la citada conversación. Me voy a darme golpes contra una pared. ¡Adiós!

Firmado:

_El confidente… **Hugo**_


	4. Capítulo tercero: Sweet dreams

**CAPITULO TERCERO: Sweet dreams**

_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused_

* * *

_Mis pasos acelerados hacían que los adoquines me salpicaran de agua. No me importaba, ya estaba del todo mojado. Me dirigí hasta el cuerpo yacente… No podía ser cierto, no lo quería creer. Ella había muerto. El humo subía cada vez más, perdiéndose en el cielo nocturno. El olor a madera quemada me inundó los pulmones. Me arrodillé y le pasé la mano por el rostro, intentando en vano quitarle las gotas de lluvia de la cara. Noté como algunas personas se acercaban a mí alrededor… Él vino y le agarró la mano sollozando. Lo miré a los ojos… estaba totalmente hundido por el dolor. Después dirigió la mirada hacia el otro cuerpo que descansaba a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros… su mirada cambió de inmediato… lo único que reflejaban era puro odio._

Y me desperté de golpe. Estaba sudando y tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible… Ese sueño…

Me puse de prisa y corriendo unos vaqueros, una camiseta que encontré por ahí tirada y toqué la puerta de mi vecino.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –el hombre abrió la puerta mientras se ataba bien la bata. Por debajo llevaba uno de esos pijamas largos de cuadros típicos escoceses. Se colocó bien las gafas y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hola Archie! ¿Te he despertado? Es que no me encuentro muy bien… -entré directamente a su casa y me agaché para saludar a Pongo que había venido corriendo moviendo enérgicamente la cola contento.- No tendrás algún ibuprofeno o algo ¿no?

El pelirrojo miró su reloj: eran las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró y cerrando la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sí, espera un momento, que los busque.

-¡Gracias! –dije sonriendo-. Ufff… -me empecé a marear y me senté en el suelo para tranquilizarme un poco. Archie me vio y enseguida vino a mi lado y me tocó la frente.

-Estás ardiendo, Hugo. Será mejor que te tumbes en el sofá –con su ayuda me pude tumbar en el sillón y ahuecando un pequeño cojín, me lo puso debajo de la cabeza con sumo cuidado.-… ¿Otra vez esas pesadillas?

-…no son pesadillas… -bajé la mirada- …es mi pasado. Desde que recordamos nuestra vida pasada, no pasa una sola noche que no sueñe con aquello…

-Nunca me dijiste que te atormentara tanto tu pasado, Hugo… Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, como psicólogo y como amigo ¿verdad?

-¡Lo sé Archie! Y te lo agradezco mucho… eres un buen amigo –le sonreí de medio lado intentando aguantar el dolor de cabeza-. …Por cierto, me encanta tu pijama.

Las 7:00. La fiebre me había bajado y después de haberme pasado de nuevo por mi apartamento para ducharme y vestirme de nuevo, me encontraba en la cocina con Archie hablando de Ellen.

-… ¿pero qué le digo? –dije cabizbajo mientras miraba la taza de manzanilla que me había preparado hace un momento-. No creo que le interese… siempre la veo hablando con John…–dije rabioso-. Maldito batería.

- Pero si John lleva toda la vida con Jane… –dijo contrariado Archie-. Oí que tenían intención de casarse.

-Sí… ya me lo dijo en los ensayos… pero… no sé… -le miré y no pude resistirme a su mirada acusadora- valeee… sí, estoy celoso de todo aquel que pueda hablar con ella sin parecer un idiota…

El grillo empezó a reírse. Iba a tomar un sorbo de su café cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió vi una cabellera pelirroja algo alterada y supe quién era de inmediato.

-Hola Archie –dijo algo colorada-. ¿Qué tal todo?

-¡Ariel! –exclamó sorprendido. Llevaba la taza de café aún en la mano y se puso nervioso sin saber qué podía hacer con ella-. Bien, todo bien, gracias. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

-Yo también muy bien…

Desde la cocina pude ver que estaba nerviosa, no paraba de mover las manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas. ¡Qué dos patas para un banco! ¿Tendría que volver a usar sus dotes de celestino con estos dos?

-¡Archie, invítale a pasar a la pobre Christine, anda! –grité desde la cocina.

- ¡HUGO! –la sirenita vino corriendo a donde mí-. Había venido a preguntarle a Archie a ver dónde estabas.

-¿A mí? –dije mirando al psicólogo y viendo que estaba algo decepcionado-. Vaya, con lo que le habías ilusionado al grillo con tu visita sorpresa…

-¿Cómo? –Ariel miró de inmediato al pelirrojo-. Ehmmm… jeje… -se puso colorada-. Perdona, Archie, no era mi intención…

-¿Eh? …No, no, no… -no paraba de mover las manos- …no pasa nada, tranquila.

Miré a mi amigo con una media sonrisa y levantando las cejas, haciéndole ver que eso era exactamente lo que me pasaba a mí cuando tenía delante a Rapunzel.

-… ¿y por qué me buscabas, encanto? –miré a la chica después de terminarme la manzanilla.

-Ah, sí… fui temprano hoy al hospital para… -se acercó a mí para susurrarme- …ya sabes… a cuidar de Hook… y en recepción me crucé a Leroy, Nolan y Blanchard llevándoselo a rastras. ¡Qué sheriff más incompetente! Anda que sacar a un enfermo de su cama, teniendo las costillas rotas… Total, que los seguí y en el puerto de repente desaparecieron.

-El barco…–dijo de repente Archie pensativo. Nos miró por un momento y al ver que no sabíamos de lo que nos estaba hablando respondió algo ofendido: … ¿Es qué soy el único que recuerda que fui secuestrado por Cora e interrogado por el pirata?

Ariel y yo le miramos algo avergonzados.

-¡Lo siento! –respondimos al unísono.

Al instante notamos retumbar el piso entero. La taza que había dejado en la encimera no se cayó de milagro. Fui corriendo a la ventana y vi a lo lejos un gigante lanzando coches. Me froté los ojos.

-¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? –les dije a los otros dos flipando.

Salimos corriendo a la calle ansiosos de enterarnos que hacía un gigante destrozando Storybrooke. Pero nos perdimos la diversión, ya que cuando al fin llegamos al muelle el gigante había menguado y había dejado un gran boquete en el suelo.

"Siempre me pierdo la diversión" pensé. Seguía doliéndome un poco la cabeza, así que aprovechando que los pelirrojos estaban ocupados enterándose de lo que había pasado, me esfumé y me fui a pasear por el puerto, para que me diera la brisa del mar y así también tener un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos.

Al acercarme a la playa para sentarme y reflexionar, me encontré con el pirata dando tumbos por el lugar. Al pobre se le estaría pasando el efecto de la morfina.

-Hey… ¿estás bien? –me acerqué a él con una pizca de desconfianza.

-Déjame, tengo asuntos que atender –me dijo mirándome con rabia.

-Sí, claro… -levanté una ceja escéptico-. ¿Y qué asuntos tienes que atender para que no te des un respiro teniendo las costillas rotas?

-¿Por qué eres tan entrometido?... No es asunto tuyo.

Fue a empujarme pero el pobre se calló de espaldas con un agudo dolor por el giro tan brusco que dio. Lo ayudé a levantarse, intentando que no le doliera demasiado.

-Deberías descansar… –le miré preocupado, en cierto modo me daba un poco de pena-. …hazme caso. Será lo mejor.

Me miró por un momento pensativo y se largó corriendo desapareciendo entre los árboles. ¿Qué andaría tramando aquel tipo?

-¿Hugo, eres tú?

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella. Se me iluminó la cara de repente y no pude ocultar una gran sonrisa.

-E…e…Ellen… eres tú –dije entrecortadamente-. ¿Disfrutando de la brisa marina?

La joven se me acercó y se colocó al lado mío, respirando profundamente e hinchando los pulmones de aire limpio y puro.

-Sí, suele venir a veces a la playa. Me relaja buscar pequeñas conchas… -me miró sonrojada enseñándome todas las conchas que llevaba en su falda arremangada.

Me quedé paralizado. Diréis que soy un guarro o un pervertido, pero al llevar la falda tan subida por ir depositando sus queridas caracolas en ella, se le veían las bragas. Unas bragas de encaje verdes oscuras. Me quedé en shock. Mi cara empezó a pasar de mi tono de piel algo morena a un rojo anaranjado hasta llegar a un rojo chillón que dejaba entrever sin ninguna duda mis pensamientos en ese instante.

Al verme así, al instante los ojos de Ellen se clavaron en su falda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejo caer las conchas en la arena y se alisó la falda avergonzada.

-mm...eehh… mierda –me pasé una mano por la cara y me froté los ojos-. Lo siento, Rapunzel.

Se empezó a reír y me quedé sin habla.

-No pasa nada… -me frotó el brazo con su mano-. Culpa mía… ya decía yo que notaba fresco por ahí abajo.

Nos reímos y seguimos manteniendo una conversación mientras paseábamos por la orilla del mar.

…

En esos instantes, mientras Hugo intentaba tener una conversación animada con Ellen, alguien los estaba espiando de entre los árboles.

-Interesante… Serás de gran ayuda… –susurró para sí Cora mientras dejaba de mirar a la pareja que se encontraba en la playa y desaparecía dejando un rastro de humo morado en el lugar donde hace un momento se encontraba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Capítulo cuarto: Take a bite of my heart

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO: Take a bite of my heart tonight**

_Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? _

_Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more Oh, oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? _

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

-¿Una fiesta, en serio? –dije contrariado.

-Sí, John me lo ha dicho hace un momento en el muelle –rió Ellen viendo mi cara de pasmado.

-Pero si hace un momento estaba destrozando el pueblo, lanzando coches a los viandantes –me froté la frente sin comprender.

-Parece ser que fue todo un error –dijo pensativa la rubia-. Anton pensaba que David era su hermano gemelo James y se puso furioso. Cuando me he acercado al muelle, parecía que todo estaba arreglado y John nos ha dicho a todos que se haría una gran fiesta esta noche en The Rabbit Hole para celebrar la llegada del grandote.

-Vaya… Pues los dueños de los coches destrozados, no creo que se alegren mucho… -dije pensando en voz alta-. Va… ¡Pero una fiesta es una fiesta! –le comenté alegre haciendo un aspaviento-. …Aunque sea uno de los pocos que esté trabajando en ese momento.

Ellen rió mientras yo me pasaba la mano por la nuca algo nervioso.

-Ehhmm… ¿Vendrás a la fiesta? –le miré a los ojos deseando que me dijera que sí.

-¡Claro! ¡Será genial! –me contestó encendiéndosele las mejillas-. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you (8)_

_..._

Estaba cantando con mi banda en el escenario de The Rabbit Hole cuando la vi entre toda la gente bailando. Me miraba con su sonrisa tan perfecta y se me fue la letra por un momento. Pero mis compañeros me echaron un cable y me traspuse enseguida, sonriendo a Ellen.

La fiesta había congregado a casi todo el pueblo allí. Vale que en un momento como ese, donde Regina y su madre, junto al pirata, andarían haciendo de las suyas, no era para estar celebrando nada. Y menos teniendo fuera a Emma y Rumpel, por mucho que nos pesara, uno de los pocos que podían parar a Cora. Pero en medio de esa tempestad que se nos avecinaba, la gente necesitaba un momento de alegría, un momento para poder estar con los seres queridos y notar que nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Que no estábamos solos.

Era medianoche y mi grupo y yo terminamos de hacer nuestra actuación para así unirnos también con los demás invitados, a charlar y a bailar. O'Malley dijo que iba a pagar la primera ronda de cerveza de la banda y nos unimos a él en dirección a la barra.

-Es la primera vez que tenemos tanto público ¿verdad, chicos? –comentó Lyn entusiasmada-. A ver si el jefe nos da una buena paga y al fin podré comprarme una guitarra nueva.

-¿Y por qué no usas tu polvo de hadas y haces que aparezca una, Campanilla? –preguntó chistoso O'Malley.

-¡Serás capullo! –rió Lyn mientras bebía de su botellín de cerveza-. ¿Y por qué no te vas tú a olisquear los meados y a buscar comida en la basura, gatito callejero?

Todos nos reímos. La verdad es que formábamos una banda bastante variopinta, y más después de saber cuáles eran nuestras identidades en el mundo de los cuentos. Los cinco éramos como una familia y cualquier problema lo intentábamos solucionar entre todos… Como el problema de Ed.

Edward nos confesó la enfermedad que padecía el día que se rompió la maldición. Aunque más que una enfermedad, lo que había sufrido durante años en su mundo eran transformaciones de lo más surrealistas… Sí, señoras y señores, Edward es el Doctor Jekyll… y Mister Hyde. Eddy trabajaba en el laboratorio del hospital y desde el día que recordamos nuestro pasado, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a encontrar una vacuna para que no se volviera a convertir en aquel monstruo. Por suerte, no se ha transformado ni una sola vez, pero más de una noche lo hemos tenido que cuidar (y vigilar) porque sufría sudores fríos y no podía dormir. Estamos preocupados por él, porque aunque siempre ha sido un chico algo peculiar, ahora le dan muchas idas de olla que no son propias de él… Y nos tememos que el que habla no es nuestro querido Eddy…sino su lado oscuro: Hyde.

* * *

_-Madre, ¿por qué lo habéis hecho? ¿Por qué la habéis raptado? –dije a la mujer mayor que tenía enfrente mientras ésta cargaba en brazos con una niña pequeña con los cabellos dorados._

_-Lo sabes perfectamente, chico… -dijo con voz autoritaria-. Ella es la razón por la que estamos en este reino… Debemos cuidarla y protegerla del mundo exterior… Nadie debe saber jamás el poder que guarda en su interior._

_-Pero es sólo una niña… -contesté cabizbajo-. … ¿Por qué debéis hacerles sufrir a sus padres? ¿Qué mal iban a hacerle ellos a su propio vástago? …Eran personas humildes y se les veía tan felices… _

_-¡CALLA! –gritó amenazadoramente-. Ellos no sabrían aprovechar su poder… Pero yo sí –dijo mientras me agarraba del hombro hincándome las uñas-. La magia para rejuvenecer es un poder que no poseo –abrió aún más los ojos-. Pero esta niñita me la aportara y así podré… podremos vivir felices nosotros también…_

_Caminaban deprisa por el rincón más recóndito del bosque, apartando ramas y helechos por su paso, hasta que por fin llegaron a un claro donde se erguía una torre, sin puertas ni escaleras, donde la única entrada era una ventana en la cúspide de la misma. La anciana, con un pequeño gesto y un murmullo, hizo que los tres flotaran hasta llegar a la ventana y entrar así a la oscura torre. Ésta cayó al suelo del cansancio, envejeciendo aún más a causa de su uso de la magia. Sus manos se volvieron escuálidas y le aparecieron más manchas por el cuerpo mientras su pelo se volvió por completo blanco. El joven cogió en brazos a la niña, que debía tener 3 años, intentando que no se le cayese para no despertarla. El joven, de unos 8 años, miraba a su madre con horror, nunca la había visto así de débil después de usar sus conjuros. Parecía a punto de dar su último suspiro. Pero ella de repente lo miró y le hizo acercarse con un leve susurro. Agarró del cabello a la niña y empezó a entonar un cántico en una lengua antigua, mientras el pelo de la niña empezó a brillar con destellos dorados._

_La bruja Gothel empezó a rejuvenecer mientras cantaba esa canción embrujadora. Se miraba atónita cómo desaparecían las arrugas de la edad y se le oscurecía el pelo a un negro azabache, tal como lo tenía antaño. Su propia voz tornó de un susurro quejoso a una voz joven y potente. Cuando acabó, se levantó, irguiéndose y proyectando una sombra alargada, mientras empezó a reír de forma enloquecida, maravillándose de volver a tener la figura y el aspecto de una mujer atractiva… y sumamente poderosa._

* * *

Ellen no podía ocultar su rubor. Hugo la había conducido hasta la despensa del local después de su actuación para hablar con ella. Algo raro en él, pero quería ver a dónde le conduciría todo aquello. Se quitó la chaqueta con lentitud para que él se fijara en el collar que llevaba puesto para la ocasión, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, quedó algo decepcionada. Aun así, no perdió la sonrisa y le empezó a hablar.

-¿De qué me querías hablar, Hugo?... –le miró a los ojos sonriendo ampliamente-. Por cierto, vuestra actuación ha sido genial.

-Ah, va… -hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto-. Quería comentarte una cosa… ¿Soy alguien importante para ti?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –si ya estaba ruborizada, ahora se había puesto roja del todo. Le miró por un momento y bajo la cabeza-… Sí, eres alguien muy importante para mí.

-Excelente…

Hugo dio un chasquido y Ellen cayó al suelo desmayada.

* * *

John ya se había tomado unas cuantas copas y empezaba a hacer su mítico grito gorila cuando Ellen se me acercó por detrás y me saludó.

-¡Hola Hugo! ¡Hola chicos! –dijo sonriendo a todos.

-Hey, Ellen… ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado nuestra actuación? –dije haciéndole un hueco para que se acercara.

-Sí, mucho –dijo mirándome-. Habéis estado geniales… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas?

-Uhmmm… -tragué saliva-. Claro, por supuesto.

Ella se giró y me disponía a seguirle cuando Eddy me agarró del hombro y me negaba con la cabeza y susurrando "No vayas". Pero John me empujó mirando extrañado a Ed y fui corriendo detrás de la rubia. Salimos al callejón y Ellen se paró en seco y se giró mirándome mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. Empezó a juguetear con un collar con el dedo.

-Ese…ese collar… -le miré fijamente atónito-. ¡No puede ser! Lo has conservado desde aquello… Entonces, me recuerdas ¿no es así?

No podía ocultar mi sorpresa y mi alegría. Estaba exaltado. Si tenía aquel collar, era porque era especial para ella… Pero le miré y su rostro no expresaba alegría, ni tristeza… No expresaba nada en absoluto.

-Conoces a todo el pueblo y nunca se te escapa nada ¿no es cierto? –dijo con tono serio.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas, Ellen? –dejé de sonreír, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sé quién es tu padre… No querrás que venga a por ti ¿verdad? –me amenazó-… Harás todo lo que te diga, si no quieres que le ayude a encontrarte.

-¡Eso es mentira! No sabes quién es mi padre… -dije furioso por aquello-.

-Si esa es tu actitud… No me queda otra que hacer esto…

De repente, se acercó y quedó a pocos centímetros de mí mirándome con aire amenazante. Ahogué un grito. Me acababa de meter la mano en el pecho y me presionaba el corazón. Acto seguido, lo sacó y me lo enseñó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cora… -pude conseguir mascullar mientras me retorcía de dolor y me apoyaba en la pared, respirando con dificultad.

-Me ayudarás… o si no Rapunzel lo pagará bien caro…

* * *

_Era una noche de invierno. Hacía 4 años que mi madre había raptado a Rapunzel. Gothel cuidaba mejor a la joven que a mí, su propio hijo. Mientras la niña de 7 años y ella dormían en una cama grande y mullida, yo me tenía que conformar en dormir en el suelo, vistiendo con los mismos harapos de siempre y comiendo de las sobras que dejaban ellas. Me ocupaba de ir todos los días a por recados, siempre oculto bajo una capa y sin llamar la atención. Volviendo a la torre, siempre con la cautela debida y sin poder hablar más de lo debido… Era un simple esclavo._

_Pero toda la culpa la tenía mi madre. Rapunzel era una niña al fin y al cabo, y no tenía la culpa de nada. No… Ella era diferente. Me daba comida a escondidas, intentaba remendar mis viejas ropas y jugaba conmigo, siempre tratándome como a un hermano._

_Aquella noche me acerqué a ella y agarrando su mano, le deposité en la palma un pequeño colgante que había robado en el mercado esa misma mañana. Me miró sonriente y me abrazó. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con cariño. Le devolví el abrazo, acariciando su larga cabellera, que le llegaba hasta el suelo. Al separarnos, su rostro se entristeció._

_-Te marchas ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, debo hacerlo. Además he descubierto el modo de llegar a mi mundo… -dije cabizbajo._

_-¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? –gritó Gothel que había aparecido de repente detrás nuestro._

_-Me marcho a buscar a padre… -me giré y me encaré a ella._

_-IDIOTA… ¿no sabes que él no te quiere?... ¡Y menos ahora, viendo en lo que sea convertido! –dijo enfurecida._

_-¿Acaso me queréis vos, madre?_

_En ese instante me miró de arriba abajo, sin poder ocultar la rabia y la furia que le carcomía por dentro._

_-¿Cómo voy a quererte si me recuerdas a él?... Nunca te he querido y nunca lo haré. Eres igual que él…_

_-¡MENTIRA! Padre cambiará… Lo sé… –dije en un hilo de voz, intentando aguantar el llanto. _

_Miré por un momento a Rapunzel, que estaba asustada. Me dolía dejarla allí, pero no tenía más remedio. Ella nunca me dejaría marcharme con ella… antes me mataría que dejar huir a su peculiar fuente de la juventud._

_-Adiós Rapunzel –dije entrecortadamente mientras me subía a la cornisa de la ventana-. Encontraré a mi padre… y volveré para buscarte y salvarte de esta vida cruel a la que te tiene sometida ella…_

_Y salté. Me agarré a los salientes de la torre con fuerza, mientras lágrimas caían raudas de mi mejilla. Bajé y caí al suelo mientras sollozaba. Corrí hacia el bosque, sin mirar atrás. Corrí todo lo que pude hasta terminar sin aliento. Y fue entonces cuando lo llamé. Él sería quién me ayudaría a volver a mi mundo y así poder encontrar a mi padre. Repetí una y otra vez su nombre, hasta quedarme sin aliento._

_-Sabía que me llamarías, chico… Aquí estoy –hizo una reverencia-. Rumpelstilskin a tu servicio._

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
